


Of gold and silver

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: A small drabble for #JOHNTOBER, this is set in a world where you see confetti once you meet your soulmate.





	Of gold and silver

“Johnny hyung just come meet him, I promise you’ll like him and if you don’t well I’ll buy you lunch for a week!” Doyoung tugged on Johnny’s sleeve for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. Ever since Johnny’s last fling Doyoung had been hellbent on finding the perfect match for his mopey and sad best friend.   
  
“Seriously Doie, I’m fine I’m just meant to never find my soulmate, you know it happens, I’ve made my peace with it,” Doyoung grimaces at the hopeless tone of the older male. “That is it hyung, you’re going and that’s final!” 

_________________

Doyoung all but throws Johnny into the huge grey chair in the furthest corner at Van Gogh (a cute cafe that knows Johnny as a regular for all the times he has moped around while drinking coffee) and leaves him to find Johnny’s blind date. Johnny’s favorite waitress stops by placing his favorite drink in front of him, before leaving with a warm greeting. Johnny knows Doyoung has found the guy cause he can hear his friend’s voice tell a stranger all about how good looking he is, he can’t be bothered to look up not when he knows that this will be a total failure. 

“Johnny hyung this is Jaehyun, he’s a second year at SMU he just transferred here from Chicago,” at the mention of his hometown Johnny looks up, although he knows there’s a human in front of him, he just can’t help but think that Doyoung is introducing him to an angel. All the words that fling out of his friend’s mouth are mute, as the adonis in front him looks at him with a tenderness that Johnny wasn’t expecting. He wills his mouth to speak but confetti blurs his vision, streams of gold and silver fly across his head with a loud thunder that speaks “he’s the one.”   
  
“H-Hi I’m Johnny Suh,” he awkwardly sticks his arm out for a handshake, which Jaehyun accepts still smiling as bright as ever, so bright it has Johnny thinking that maybe the sun needs to find another job. 

___________________

“Doyoung how did you know that Johnny and I would be a good match?” doyoung seems to have his hands busy trying to sketch a project on his ipad but he still looks at Jaehyun sitting on Johnny’s lap with their hands intertwined, “you guys both reminded me of bright colored confetti so I guess it was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is more johnjae centered than Johnny but uh i'll try harder for tomorrows to be only johnny! Anyways please say hi to me on twt @ chitownseo


End file.
